


The Bitter End

by littleheaven70



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/pseuds/littleheaven70
Summary: A tale of seven ends. A Buffy The Vampire Slayer music video created from the seven season finales. Thanks to Griff for the concept. Originally created in 2005 and remastered in 2018.





	The Bitter End

**Author's Note:**

> Password: apocalypse


End file.
